bigbrotheroverthetopfandomcom-20200213-history
DeanArroyo
DeanArroyo was a houseguest on Big Brother 4. Biography Interview retrieved pre-season. Q: What is your plan for this season, in a summary? A. Obviously I wanna make a alliance right off the bat, right after the first HOH and once I get a quick look at peoples abilities I will form a alliance and eat it out if it’s not worth it. I will most likely win more then 1 comp in pre-jury. People might see me as a threat but I’ll use my social game to get past that and improve my reputation and get on everybody’s good side. One thing I will never do is try to sheep 10 people at once, last time I did that they turned on me and I just got 2nd boot. I don’t wanna overplay week 2 and get 2nd boot for the 5th time. I’ll make a final 3 with strong and manipulative people. Make a final 2 with both of them just Incase. And try to be more social trowels other people, I’ll Try self control for once and not start screaming at somebody for no reason like I usually do. Once Jury hits I’m going to be sheeping a lot of people that don’t matter to me and that can get my through the madness of the house. I don’t wanna be that one outsider with nobody that gets 7th place. I want to win 7+ competitions this season so I can break my record! And hopefully not throw 5 vetos in the dumpster. For my speech I wanna be honest if I get to the final 2, I don’t wanna be the next Paul and lose for that reason I just don’t wanna be that guy who gets robbed because of a dumb reason. I hope this can get me far and I don’t get 2nd boot for the 100th time in the past month. Q: What are three words to describe you? A: Loyal, Loudmouth, Kind. Q: How will you deal with confrontation towards you or other houseguests in the house? A: Honestly I don’t really care because it’s not about ME, I’ll just do what the house wants and go with it. Q: If someone places a target on your back how will you react? A: Get it off really, I can manipulate. Host Opinion DeanArroyo let me down at first. Week 1 he was nominated because his alt was in the group and monkeyboy684 didn’t know it was him, however a lot of people knew DeanArroyo pre-season and knew he’d be a threat. Making the 6-5 vote week 1. He created an alliance with Eyiss and Euilie, and spoke to a few others thinking he had control over them but didn’t. However, whenever he became more of a target or on the block, he started more drama and this was a good tactic for him as people kept him, despite being one of the biggest competition threats and slight manipulation threats in the game. He came close in a lot of competitions and won a lot. He was also able to help flip a few votes and get a few people on his side. He was quite a loyal player, but turned on Euilie when she was on the block. His constant drama starting also started to realise he was a threat to them and also his competitions and social game became a threat for jury votes. When Eyiss finally had the chance, he backstabbed him and put him up despite DeanArroyo being the most loyal to him. He could be quite easily manipulated but also manipulated others. Overall, he was a good player and great entertainment. Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History Trivia *Most nominees for a male in season 4. *A final nominee the most times in season 4.